My Venus
by Okumura Arale
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki cinta pertama. Cinta pertama-pun biasanya selalu mempunyai tempat yang special di hati dibandingkan cinta-cinta selanjutnya. Tapi, tak semua orang juga yang berhasil menjadikan cinta pertama mereka sebagai cinta terakhir.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Boy x boy**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairing: Jean x Armin**

.

.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki cinta pertama. Cinta pertama-pun biasanya selalu mempunyai tempat yang special di hati dibandingkan cinta-cinta selanjutnya. Tapi, tak semua orang juga yang berhasil menjadikan cinta pertama mereka sebagai cinta terakhir.

Setidaknya, tidak untukku yang langsung patah hati saat mengetahui cinta pertamaku seorang…

Yah… begitulah pikirku…

…**OOO…**

"Jean! Ayo turun! Kita harus memberi salam pada para tetangga!"

Teriakan ibuku seperti biasa membahana hingga memekakkan telinga. Padahal kamar tidurku terletak di lantai dua. Tidak seperti rumah lama kami yang mengharuskanku tidur di ruangan yang terletak di antara kamar tidur orang tuaku dan ruang makan keluarga. Akibatnya, bisa diperkirakan sendiri. Teriakan nyaring ibuku akan terdengar lebih memekakkan telinga saat pagi dan malam hari. Saat membangunkanku untuk berangkat sekolah, dan memanggilku untuk makan malam. Dan akan menjadi tiga kali sehari saat sedang musim libur sekolah.

"JEAN KRISCHSTAIN! TURUN SEKARANG!" suaranya semakin mengeras.

"YA!" teriakku dari kamar dan segera bergegas keluar kamar sebelum teriakan selanjutnya sukss meruntuhkan _wall maria._

"Dasar nenek bawel!" umpatku pelan.

"APA KATAMU, JEAN?!"

"A-AKU SEGERA KESANA IBUKU YANG CANTIK!" teriakku panik.

Ah sialan! Kuping ibuku selalu lebih tajam dari hewan liar hutan manapun kalau soal umpatan.

Saat sampai di ruang keluarga, kutemukan ibu yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan ayahku di hadapannya yang terlihat pasrah dipereteli tangan ibuku. Yah, setidaknya kalau hal itu bukan kuanggap sebagai _merapikan-pakaian-suami-yang-berantakan._ Ibuku memang terlalu perfeksionis.

"Kita akan kerumah beberapa tetangga sekeliling untuk berkenalan. Kau harus menjaga sikapmu, Jean. Jangan sampai membuat ayah dan ibu malu! Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, Bu!" ucapku pasrah.

Dia memelototiku.

"Rapikan kemejamu! Masukkan ujung bawahnya ke dalam celana, dan lipat kerah kemejamu. Ya Tuhan, Jean. Kenapa kau mengenakan celana berwarna pudar begitu? Cepat ganti!"

Oh baiklah, dan kali ini aku harus kembali menaiki tangga dan mengikuti semua perintah nenek sihir itu!

…**OOO…**

"Arlert?" ucapku sambil mengeja papan nama keluarga di hadapanku. Seperti nama merk mobil. Chevrolet itu lho… [oke ini ga lucu sama sekali, tapi tolong tertawalah, para reader tercinta… (digampar)]

**Ting-tong**

Bel dibunyikan ayah dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok malaikat. Ya! Malaikat! Minus sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya dan lingkaran suci di atas kepala pirangnya.

Tingginya sedikit di bawahku, rambut pirangnya yang terpotong di atas bahu sedikit melambai tertiup angin sore. Sepasang mata birunya yang jernih memantulkan parasku sempurna. Pipinya yang berisi dibalut kulit putih susu yang merona itu membuatku ingin menyentuh dan merasakan tekstur lembutnya. Oh Tuhanku, kalau memang dia malaikat yang kau turunkan dari surga, izinkan aku menikahinya saat dewasa nanti.

"Siapa ya?" suaranya yang merdu mulai menggema di telingaku.

"Orang tuamu ada, anak manis?" ucapan ibuku membuatku kembali ke alam nyata setelah beberapa saat terombang ambing antara pintu khayangan dan bumi.

Sosok indah itu menoleh ke belakang setelah melirikku sekilas.

"Kakek… Ada tamu…" ucapnya yang dibarengi oleh langkah tergopoh sosok tua penuh uban dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat sore, pak Arlert. Kami keluarga Krischstain baru saja pindah ke rumah sebelah. Maaf mengganggu istirahat sore anda." ucap ibuku berbasa basi dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

Padahal di rumah wajahnya seperti topeng _tengu _milikConnie yang dihadiahkan pamannya yang baru kembali dari Jepang.

"Ho… Ternyata rumah sebelah sudah berpenghuni lagi… Yah salam kenal… Semoga kalian betah tinggal di wilayah ini. Wilayah ini memang sedikit sepi. Maklum saja penghuninya rata-rata pekerja. Tak banyak dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

"Ah perkenalkan juga ini anak kami, Jean. Usianya 13 tahun. Tahun ajaran depan dia masuk kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Shiganshina."

"Oh… Ternyata setahun diatasmu ya, Armin," ucap sang kakek sambil mengusap kepala sang cucu yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Ayo beri salam."

"Halo…" ucap sang malaikat mungil sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah panas. "Ha-halo. Salam kenal."

"Kelas dua berarti dia akan seangkatan dengan Eren kan, Armin?" tanya sang kakek lagi.

Bocah manis itu mengangguk lalu kembali menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Jean, ayo kukenalkan pada Eren dan Mikasa," ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku mengajak masuk ke kediamannya.

Oh, tangan mungil itu ternyata nyata dan hangat menggenggam tanganku. Entah bagaimana ekspresiku kala itu. Tapi yang kuingat, aku melirik orang tuaku meminta persetujuan dan ayah menganguk singkat. Ibu juga tersenyum dan berkata, "Pergilah, tapi jangan sampai merepotkan pak Arlert sekeluarga ya."

Dan akupun segera ditarik sang malaikat manis itu ke dalam rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke kamar tidurnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat melangkah masuk ke kamar anak perempuan yang langsung menyedot perhatianku saat pertama kali mata kami beradu pandang.

Kamarnya ternyata biasa saya. Tak terlalu mencerminkan kamar anak perempuan seperti bayanganku. Dinding kamarnya hanya dicat putih polos dengan lemari kayu di sudut kamar dan sebuah kasur ukuran medium di seberangnya. Ada rak yang dipadati berbagai macam jenis buku di dekat tempat tidurnya dan sebuah meja belajar yang rapi di sebelahnya.

Aku mendapati dua orang anak sebayaku yang sedang santai membaca buku sambil mengunyah cemilan di lantai kamarnya. Yang satu lelaki, berambut coklat dan bermata besar. Manik hijaunya menatapku penuh selidik saat melihat tanganku yang masih digenggam Armin. Mungkin dia yang bernama Eren dan sebaya denganku. Yang satu lagi seorang gadis berwajah oriental, cantik sekali. Syal merah terlilit di lehernya. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat mencolok disekeliling kami yang rata-rata memiliki rambut pirang. Bola mata hitam legam itu sepertinya sanggup mencuri hati semua lelaki di sekelilingnya. Potongan wajahnya sama sekali tak mencerminkan paras seorang berdarah Jerman. Mungkin dia blasteran.

"Eren, Mikasa, kenalkan ini tetangga baruku, namanya Jean."

"Halo, namaku Jean Krischstain. Aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan pada anak lelaki berambut coklat yang berjalan menghampiri kami dengan tatapan mata tak suka.

Anak itu menatap Armin. "Dan mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tangannya, Armin?"

Oh-ho… Uluran tanganku diacuhkannya. Bagus sekali. Perkenalan yang mengesankan.

Armin langsung menyentil dahi anak itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan denganku.

"Cara berkenalanmu sopan sekali, Eren Jaeger!"

Eren menggerutu dan akhirnya patuh pada Armin lalu membalas uluran tanganku.

"Eren Jaeger, 13 tahun. Kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Shiganshina."

"Salam kenal, Eren. Aku juga akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama," ucapku basa-basi.

"Ya… Ya…"

"Eren!" gadis oriental itu juga menegur temannya yang langsung melangkah ogah-ogahan dan seenaknya tidur di kasur Armin.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Mikasa Ackerman, aku seumuran Armin," ucapnya pendek dengan tatapan dingin tapi aku menghormati inisiatifnya yang duluan mengajakku bersalaman.

"Salam kenal,"

Gadis itu mengangguk pendek dan kembali ke posisi duduknya awal.

"Teman-teman. Apa kalian tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih ramah pada teman baru kita ini? Dan Eren, kemungkinan Jean akan sekelas denganmu lho. Kau harus banyak membantu Jean di sekolah."

"Iya-iya… Kau semakin cerewet saja, Armin."

Oh malaikatku, aku rela kau yang membantuku selama beradaptasi di kota ini, tapi tolong jangan suruh pemuda kekanakan itu.

"Jean, aku ambilkan minum sebentar ya. Silakan duduk dulu," ucap Armin dan melangkah pergi ke luar kamar.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diri di dekat meja rendah yang terletak di tengah kamar dan mengedarkan pandangan pada beberapa tumpuk buku di rak Armin yang sepertinya familiar dimataku.

"Hei anak baru!" Eren menegurku tapi kuacuhkan.

"…"

"Hei! Kau punya telinga untuk mendengar panggilanku kan, anak baru?!" ketusnya lagi.

"Kalau yang kau maksud aku, maaf saja namaku bukan 'Anak Baru'" balasku tak kalah ketus.

"Oke, Krischstain!" ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa Jaeger?!" jawabku tak kalah ogah-ogahan.

Dia melotot.

"Kau yang mulai duluan kan?" jawabku sambil memutar mata.

"Oke! Terserah! Aku hanya mau tahu kenapa kau pindah ke kota ini? Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ah… aku juga mau dengar, Jean…" ucap Armin yang baru kembali sambil membawa segelas limun dingin.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit letih untuk bercerita, tapi karena Armin juga penasaran, dengan senang hati aku akan bercerita sepanjang apapun demi dewiku ini.

"Sebenarnya keluargaku dari dulu sudah sering berpindah rumah. Ayahku seorang Arkeolog yang tergila-gila dengan sejarah dan silsilah manusia serta kehidupannya."

"Lalu sekarang kalian di _Wiesbaden_*?" tanya Eren.

"Kalian pernah dengar tentang penemuan kerangka manusia berusia puluhan ribu tahun yang ditemukan di _Sungai Neckar*_?"

"Maksudmu, rangka _Homo neanderthalensis__* _itu?" tanya Armin.

"Yap! Itu dia. Dan kali ini ayahku mendapatkan info dari rekan sesame arkeolognya kalau rangka seperti itu ditemukan lagi di sepanjang aliran _sungai_ _Rhein*_. Lokasinya antara sepanjang aliran sungai Rhein dari Kota ini, Wiesbaden, dan kota _Koblen_* yang tak jauh dari sini," lanjutku dengan tersenyum lebar.

Eren menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wow! Serius?! Keren!" ucapnya takjub.

Mikasa yang awalnya tak terlalu tertarik dengan ceritaku entah sejak kapan sudan menurunkan majalah di tangannya dan menatapku penasaran.

"Tapi, kalian tahu apa yang lebih menarik dari penemuan kali ini hingga aku tak sabar mendengar cerita tentang proses penelitian yang akan dimulai ayahku ini bulan depan?"

"Apa?" Mikasa angkat bicara.

Aku tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar penuh gairah.

"Kerangka itu ditemukan bersanding dengan alat logam seperti rangkaian senjata dan luar biasanya lagi, cara kerja alat tersebut sudah menggunakan pengaturan tekanan gas yang cukup berteknologi. Seperti kebalikan dari cara kerja mesin penghisap debu tapi belum diketahui daya dorongnya sebesar apa!" cerocosku bersemangat.

"Lalu? Dimana menariknya?" Eren menggaruk kepala.

Armin menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Eren! Apa kau tahu kalau _Homo neanderthalensis_ itu hidup puluhan ribu tahun lalu. Dan tidak mungkin perkembangan teknologi puluhan ribu tahun lalu sudah secanggih itu! Amat-sangat-tidak-mungkin!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Benar! Dan menurut catatan sementara, mereka menciptakan itu untuk melawan makhluk lain demi mempertahankan ras-nya!"

"Ah! Aku ingat pernah membaca kisah itu dari buku tua kakek di gudang. Makhluk lain itu jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia normal, berwujud seperti manusia, tapi mereka tidak mempunyai alat kelamin dan saluran pembuangan, dan dipastikan mereka tak bisa berfikir seperti manusia normal, dan mereka dijuluki—"

Armin memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya dan menatapku sambil ikut tersenyum lebar.

"—TITAN!" ucap kami berbarengan.

Aku tertawa tak percaya ternyata Gadis manis yang kini duduk di sebelahku bisa memancarkan sesuatu yang sangat indah seperti ini dari pancaran matanya yang terlihat sangat tertarik dan mengerti dengan ceritaku.

"Oh Jean! Aku tak percaya ini! Ternyata dongeng itu benar! Benar-benar terjadi di suatu jaman di masa lalu!" ucapnya bersemangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Dongeng?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Itu dongeng yang berasal dari daerah ini. Dan dari buku tua milik kakeklah aku membaca kisah itu."

"Boleh aku tahu kisahnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dongeng itu tentang ras manusia yang terpaksa hidup di kelilingi tembok yang sangat tinggi untuk menghalau bangsa Titan memakan dan melenyapkan ras manusia. Tapi, pada akhirnya ras manusia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan para Titan itu dan mereka akhirnya berhasil sehingga ras manusia tak perlu lagi hidup di baik tembok seperti binatang ternak,"

Mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Armin, boleh kupinjam buku yang kau maksudkan? Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Ayahku. Siapa tahu buku itu bisa membantu penelitiannya," pintaku penuh harap sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh… baiklah nanti aku coba tanya kakek, apa aku boleh meminjamkannya padamu."

"Terimakasih banyak, Armin… Kau benar-benar dewi penolong!" ucapku bahagia.

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Kau juga harus menceritakan proses penelitian ayahmu padaku!" dia tersenyum lebar.

Oh Kau memang _Venus_, Armin…

Tidak! Mungkin kau lebih cantik dari _Venus_, bahkan rasanya senyummu mengalahkan kecantikan _Aphrodite_ di mataku.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati!" jawabku lugas.

"Tunggu!" Eren memotong obrolan kami.

"Apa?!" tanyaku ketus karena anak itu jelas-jelas menggangguku yang sedang memuja keindahan di hadapanku.

"Kau tadi bilang Armin, _'Dewi'_?"

"Ya… Lalu?" jawabku acuh.

Ada apa sih dengan bocah ini.

"Jangan bilang kau mengira Armin seorang perempuan?!" histerisnya.

Mikasa menahan kikikannya sekuat tenaga.

"EH?" aku hanya bengong.

"ARMIN ITU LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Eren hingga memekakkan telingaku.

"EEEEEEHHH!" aku terkaget dan menatap Armin tak percaya.

Dan… yang kutatap hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu.

"Lho, jadi kau kira aku perempuan, Jean? A-aku jadi nggak enak…"

Aku membeku seketika.

Oh Tuhanku, candaanmu sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa kau mengurung jiwa dewimu, sang _venus*_, _Aphrodite*_ yang menawan ke dalam tubuh seorang lelaki…

Hari itu, aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati hanya dalam hitungan jam!

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

Udah lama bikin Fanfict yang rada panjang. Sebenarnya sih fict ini terencana untuk oneshot, tapi perkembangan cerita di otakku terlalu panjang untuk oneshot.

**.**

Notes:

_**Wiesbaden**_, ibukota Negara bagian Hesse. Salah satu kota di Jerman yang terletak di dekat aliran sungai Rhein.

_**Homo neanderthalensis**__**, **_anggota genus _Homo_ yang hidup di Eropa sekitar 600.000–350.000 tahun yang lalu.

_**Sungai Neckar dan sungai Rhein, **_lokasi-lokasi penemuan rangka Homo Neanderthalensis.

_**Aphrodite, **_dewi kecantikan dalam mitologi Romawi kuno.

_**Venus, **_juga melambangkan kecantikan dan cinta, digambarkan seperti perpaduan Aphrodite dan Etruscan deity Turan dari mitologi Romawi kuno.


End file.
